loved by a beast
by Bundumuff
Summary: Kagome has been stressed out of her mind and now going into depression. why? well its obvious from the kikyou x inuyasha thing going on. but what happens every night that makes kagome feel better? {"and where were you the whole night, wench?" the hanyou asked as the rest of the group narrowed their eyes at her in concern.}
1. Ch 1: every night

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha! This story is just for entertainment purposes only!

Tam: but if I did own him... *evil grin*

Inuyasha: *backs away* eh..?

It was really dark in the wilderness. A nice cool breeze flew past the group that was walking quietly through a path in the forest. The leafs on the slender trees made little rustling noises and so did the grass. Everyone was mostly tired after their long day of walking and fighting simple demons that had come in the way, well except for Inuyasha of course. That hanyou was never tired unless he was wounded or it was his night of becoming a human.

"We should set up a camp here." Suggested Miroku with a deep breath in and then let out a sigh. The two girls, kagome and sango, and shippo all nodded in agreement. Inuyasha who led the group made a quiet 'feh' with his arms crossed over his chest and sat silently under a tree.

It seemed to be, that other travers have camped in the spot because there were already logs that were slightly burnt in a position of a fire. With that, Miroku grinned softly and started the fire. On with the two women, they were both setting down sleeping bags that kagome had brought from her own time. As always kagome set one down for inuyasha, she always thought 'just In case if his butt becomes numb or something.. I leave this for him..'. Kagome glanced at the hanyou and noticed he was staring at her. She blinked and looked back down at the sleeping bag with a faint pink blush rushing to her cheeks. Inuyasha shrugged and stared into the fire miroku had started.

After awhile of discussing things, the group all finally headed back into bed, except for two, Inuyasha and kagome. Inuyasha always watched kagome's back as she laid on her sleeping bag. He always did, but at a certain time he'd fall into a deep slumber and finally he did. Kagome always sensed a feeling of him being asleep. It was like someone was telling her that he was.

Slowly kagome sat up quietly, trying hard not to make the sheets make ruffling noises as she moved. She slowly crawled out and looked at each companion that slept quietly with a quiet snore coming from the little kitsune. 'Ah!' Kagome remembered that shippo was still in her arms sleeping. She gently laid him down in her spot and he shifted which made kagome gasp to herself. Hoping he wouldn't wake, he didn't. She felt relieved and quietly got up onto her bare feet. Kagome quickly put on her brown school shoes by sliding her feet easily into them, one by one and tip toed away.

This isn't the first time kagome left, she actually left the group at this time of night almost every night. Why did she leave? Well it's from her stressed out and depressing mind going crazy about inuyasha who always followed that damned dead miko and privately having a 'moment' with her.

Kagome usually found a rock to sit on and think about everything. While she thought she always encountered Naraku. 'Yes I know, surprising eh?' Kagome thought to herself. But she actually didn't mind the man, after encountering him all those nights kagome thought about convincing her group into only taking the jewel shards for ourselves and let Naraku be. Because really, naraku isn't who you really thought of as the evil mastermind of destroying the world, he's actually kind of nice. Yes, he has a short temper but he always tried his best to keep it down, which he usually failed.

As Naraku approached the girl, he silently sat down beside her, with the fabric of his kimono softly gliding behind him on the grass. Kagome smiled sadly while she stared her hands that were cupped together on her knees.

"I'm sorry for always dragging you into this love quarrel.." She chuckled sadly and shook her head. "I know, you must be thinking like I am. It's pointless to be upset over him.." Naraku shook his head.

"I don't think it's pointless.." He replied with a monotoned voice, that was deep and slow. His voice still made goosebumps go down kagome's back but she ignored it. "I think it's nice.. Inuyasha should realize how special he is to you.." Naraku said. As he talked, he suddenly thought of a plan that might work. 'This onigumo.. His humanity will never disappeared, and I accepted that fact. Now that I am attracted to this miko, I am already meeting her during the nights. Also I have her trust.. I can use this against that annoying disgraceful hanyou. And have her for myself..' He grinned on the inside, but on the outside he still made a calm face. "Kagome.."

Kagome slightly flinched and glanced at him. "Ah, hai?" He gently placed his hand atop both of hers that were cupped, and then his other under her hands. He gently raised them

Close to his face. Kagome was surprised, and still

Not being used to his kindness towards her, she thought he would bite her or something.

"Don't worry.." He grinned softly and then gave a gentle peck on her hand after he put his hand that was on top, under hers. Kagome was surprised but then smiled softly as her cheeks became a slightly faint pink. "I wish the best for you, miko.." He whispered softly, his every breath and every word bouncing off of her soft, small, fragile hand. He gently placed her hands back on her lap and tried his best to give her a soft smile then just a grin. He stood up as she smiled softly at her. Kagome was surprised by the smile, it was rather quite handsome. 'Is he.. Smiling?' She asked herself. She smiled back, feeling a bit better about herself for some reason.

"Where are you going?" She asked innocently. For some reason she didn't want this moment to end. She actually enjoyed it much more than she's expected to.

"I must tend to some arrangements and other meetings.." Naraku sighed. His sigh was a tired one which made kagome a bit concerned. She nodded, for not wanting to keep him from his duties. He waved a farewell and walked into a cloud of miasma, slowly disappearing.

Kagome glanced down at her hands as she was still blushing a faint pink. She breathed softly then silently stood up. Noticing that the morning sun was rising, she had to hurry back. 'Wow time sure flies by..' She thought as she started walking back to the camp. Luckily to her thought, everyone was still 'sleeping'. She sat down on one of the logs around the fire silently with a quiet 'thud'.

"And were you the whole night, Wench?" A familiar voice asked. Yes, it was Inuyasha who asked. Kagome was shocked that he was awake. Suddenly everyone else in the group sat up, seeming that they have woken up already a while ago. They all narrowed their eyes at her, curious and concerned. Kagome shook slightly and stuttered.

"I.. I.. Um.. Err.." She looked down at her knees, and felt her cheek. Obviously they were still pink, from the warmth she felt. 'Oh no..' She thought.

DUN DUN DUNNNNNN

And that is the ending of chapter one guys! c: I hope you like my new style of writing hehe..!

I promise to upload the chapter tomorrow! Please review! ^^

-Tam


	2. Ch 2: the fault is who?

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha! The story, characters, settings, etc belong to the rightful owner(s).

Previously;

"And were you the whole night, Wench?" A familiar voice asked. Yes, it was Inuyasha who asked. Kagome was shocked that he was awake. Suddenly everyone else in the group sat up, seeming that they have woken up already a while ago. They all narrowed their eyes at her, curious and concerned. Kagome shook slightly and stuttered.

"I.. I.. Um.. Err.." She looked down at her knees, and felt her cheek. Obviously they were still pink, from the warmth she felt. 'Oh no..' She thought.

Now;

The gang just kept their eyes close on her, waiting for a reply from the miko. Kagome thought quickly and finally had an idea. She smiled nervously with a nervous chuckle.

"A-ah, I wasn't able to sleep last night, so I.. Uh, walked around to calm myself down until I reached.." Kagome thought about what to say. 'I can't say naraku.. Dammit.' Then finally she muttered out," a hot spring! Yeah! A hot spring and I was just dying to go in. So I did and relaxed the rest of the night.. Eh heheh.." Kagome continued to smile which kind of creeped everyone out. Miroku, Sango and shippo nodded since they easily believed her but kirara just made soft growl the purred in her throat. But with inuyasha, he just stared at her with narrowed eyes.

'Her heartbeat is quick.. That means she was lying.. Why would she lie?' Inuyasha thought as kagome yawned. She slowly crawled over to her sleeping bag and laid down.

"I'll just be taking a nap.. Okay..?" She spoked softly until she closed her eyes and slowly fell into the darkness of her slumber. Inuyasha watched her as miroku and sango rolled up their sleeping bags. Shippo and kirara were playing around and giggling.

As inuyasha watched kagome he kept thinking about why she lied and what was she hiding? Deep into his thoughts, he didn't even notice kikyou walk into the scene and miroku gasping her name. Finally when she spoke he flinched and snapped out of it.

"Inuyasha, what're you thinking about?" She asked with a monotoned voice that lingered all over the hanyou's skin.

"K-kikyou, what're you doing here?" He asked with a slight stutter. She only gave him a soft grin, with an evil aura that descended from her ice cold eyes and to all around all her curves and edges around her body. Inuyasha noticed it and new something would happened. 'To be honest, kikyou.. I love her still, but I'm still mixed up.. I don't think I should love her if all she wants to do is kill me.. But I can still never let go..' He internally sighed as kikyou kept staring then finally replied.

"I listened in on your little conversation with my.. Disappointing incarnation.." She spat out the last two words with hatred and disgust. She hated kagome, no matter what she always will. "She obviously lied to you.. All of you.." She said the ending with a glance at the other companions of her enemy, inuyasha. They were all shocked, all except inuyasha for he already knew.

"How do YOU know this, kikyou?" Miroku asked with narrowed eyes toward the hating and most purest evil miko. She grinned evilly towards the monk.

"Because I saw what she did.. SHE, encountered Naraku." Kikyou said with disgust but with pure happiness to let the secret out of the girl she most hated to her companions. Inuyasha jumped up with a slightly angered facial.

"Wh-what?!" He exclaimed and looked at kagome who slept quietly with soft breaths flying out between her soft pink luscious lips. 'How could I have not sensed his aura around her until now?!' He thought as Kikyou nodded.

"And they didn't even fight.. What they did was talk, about our relationship inuyasha.. Kagome, who is depressed about her love for you, not being able to reach you, consults with Naraku, yours and your companions worst enemy.." Kikyou said with an evil smirk. Shippo stammered but yelled out with all his courage.

"K-kagome would never do tha-!" Sadly he was cut off by the miko who had woken up, kagome.

"Kikyou, wouldn't you mind your own business.. I really wonder what inuyasha sees in that big of yours." Kagome spat angrily and stood up. "And yes, I didn't encounter Naraku, and I was surprised that he actually didn't attack me but comforted me. It's not a big deal, it 'wont' happen again." She lied right in between her teeth to her beloved companions (except for kikyou of course). The group was still upset but ignored it. After a silence that felt like forever, kikyou started.

"I shall be going now.." She sighed softly and drifted away. Inuyasha whispered her name but shook it off. He gave kagome one last look and then turned around. Since miroku and sango already packed up he started walking and stopped.

"C'mon you guys we've gotta continue our journey!" He yelled, looking at each of his companions except kagome. He was obviously still upset that someone he had started to love would 'betray' her like that. And kagome knew, he WAS upset. She looked down in shame and followed her group, right at the very back without saying a word. 'Im such an idiot, how did I not notice kikyou..' She internally sighed sadly.

From a distance away, In a large castle made of polished stone, sat Naraku in his office, watching into Kanna's mirror the whole scene. He frowned at the sight of kagome being sad after what kikyou had done.

'Knock knock'

The door slowly opened and closed and stood there was kikyou. Without thinking Naraku shot a dark light at the women and burnt her chest flesh into nothing, hearing her 'heart' stop beating. He was angry, that he killed kikyou! He suddenly thought of something. He soon teleported the body away and it appeared on the path the gang was walking in.

Inuyasha saw the body and ran towards it followed by the others. "Kikyou?!" He yelled and shook her lifeless body.

"It's.. Her fault... Her.. Fault.." Kikyou muttered out with the life she had left of her and slowly her flesh turned into an orb and floated away. Inuyasha just sat there, obviously tears streaming down his cheeks. A growl vibrated in his throat and he quickly looked back at kagome with narrowed angry eyes.

"You've been quiet this whole time, weren't you? Huh wench? Ever since she spilled your little secret you never spoke or anything! Maybe you even left while we were walking and killed her right here! From your dumb anger!" Everyone was shocked and especially kagome. Her eyes were widened and tears threatens to stream down, out of her hazel eyes.

"I- I would n-never.." She muttered out. Sango joined in trying to calm the hanyou down.

"Now inuyasha, I don't really think she would've done that.." She said softly but inuyasha shook his head.

"Really!? You still trust her after she encountered and did, God knows what, with our WORST enemy!?" He shouted with a loud growl. "I know kikyou did pretty terrible things to you kagome, but she didn't deserve this.." He sniffed.

Kagome was shocked, surprised, the feeling was so strong she didn't know. And then finally, FINALLY, she let it all out. Her tears poured out and she shouted at him. " I. Did. Not. Do. Anything! I never did anything! Actually I always did nothing but cry my heart out for you! Just you! Because you'd love someone who's already dead then the loving flesh that was ALWAYS there for you! Me! But no.. No.. You'd never love me.. Because you're just so.. You're just some dumb half breeded Hanyou that likes dead women! You know what inuyasha..?" Kagome asked softly with a sad smile while tears poured out of her eyes. The surprised but tear stained hanyou just stared, eyes slightly larger and widened. "I.. I HATE YOU!" She screamed then turned and ran away. Ran all the way deep into the forest where she was never found.

Inuyasha sat there as the tears stopped and he was more than surprised. His heart broke more, the pieces were more shattered than they already were. "Wait.. N-no.. I.. I didn't.." He stuttered out nonsense. He sat there and looked down then punched his balled up fist into the hard dirty ground. The monk, demon slayer, the kitsune and the cat demon, kirara were all shocked at the whole scene.

'What just happened..?' Miroku thought. He frowned then started walking. "There's a village only few minutes away.. Let's go.." He spoke softly and continued walking. The others slowly followed behind. Except for kagome, their beloved, kind hearted kagome.

Finally the poor saddened miko stopped runny, but with a harsh fall which made a loud sliding 'thud'. She continued to sob loud sobs. "Why?! Why?!" She shouted between sobs. "I just want to die.. I don't want to live anymore.." She sniffed. She just laid there, even if her knee was bleeding, she didn't care. She didn't care at all.

Suddenly someone knelt down in front of the messy girl and rubbed her head. It was a man, it was Naraku. He stared at her and slightly frowned. "Kagome..?" He called to her name quietly with a monotoned deep voice. She raised her head to face him. He face was scratched and her eyes were red and puffy with tear stains down her cheeks. Naraku's frown deepened. "Oh kagome.." He gently raised her up and wrapped his arms around the small frail miko and embraced her into his chest. Kagome was surprised but enjoyed the feeling. It was.. Warm. She winced from her knee injury and scratched cheek but she ignored it, she actually just cuddled into his chest enjoying the hug.

"Kagome, come.. Come live with me in the castle. And I'll get Kanna to tend to your wounds.." He suggested. She was surprised but before she did anything he placed his hand under her chin and raised her head to face him, both of their faces inches away, their warm breaths bouncing off of each other. She blushes a faint pink but stared into his mysterious crimson eyes with her sad, lonely hazel ones. "Live with me.. I promise to care for you.. I.. I will try my best to not bring me temper on you.." he added and smiled slightly.

THATS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!

Was it good? :D

Do you like it so far? Hopefully ^^

So should kagome accept or not? It seems like their relationship has grown ;)

Review! And tell me :3

-Tam


	3. Ch 3: purple kimono

Disclaimer; I don't own inuyasha!

Sadly.. v.v

Inu: what do you mean by that wench?

Tam: n-nothing! ^^;

Previously;

"Kagome, come.. Come live with me in the castle. And I'll get Kanna to tend to your wounds.." He suggested. She was surprised but before she did anything he placed his hand under her chin and raised her head to face him, both of their faces inches away, their warm breaths bouncing off of each other. She blushes a faint pink but stared into his mysterious crimson eyes with her sad, lonely hazel ones. "Live with me.. I promise to care for you.. I.. I will try my best to not bring me temper on you.." he added and smiled slightly.

Now;

Kagome continued to stare, his smile gave off a kind aura she never felt from him. Should she do it? Well what else can she do? And she really didn't want to go home.

"Alright.." She sniffed but nodded slightly. "Th-thank you.." Naraku nodded as a 'you're welcome' and helped her up to her feet, still in front of the girl. He slowly leaned in and gave the miko a peck on the forehead softly. Kagome's eyes widened slightly but she didn't care. She felt alright with him and better than inuyasha. 'He would never do anything like this..' She thought. Naraku gently brushed is delicate fingers into her long raven hair which made her shiver slightly but she liked it.

Naraku quickly scooped the girl up into his slender arms and brought her close to his chest. "Let's go.." He murmured and off he flew on top of a cloud of miasma. As Naraku stared up at the direction he was going kagome stared up at him. She noticed many features of his face that she never noticed before. His serious facial made him handsome looking with his mysterious and quiet crimson eyes. His jaw was a manly figured jaw that met into a point. And his chest? Well damn, even though he was wearing a heavy kimono kagome could still feel his large six pack under. She nuzzled slightly and enjoyed the rising motion of his breathing. It calmed her down.

"We're here.. " he said as he let her down. There they stood in front of a very large castle with two very large doors as the entrance. Kagome stared in 'awe'. It was huge! Naraku glanced at her and grinned softly and led her in. Inside was even better. The floor was a special kind of marble and the walls were rich woods from God knows where. There were millions of hallways and different rooms. Naraku led the miko to a large bedroom. The bed was very big and fluffy with white and pink sheets and pillows. The walls were painted a pale pink that almost looked white but still you can see the pink. There was a mirror with a table under and a beautiful white chair. The desk was also beautiful itself. There were two large doors that showed it as the closet. Kagome wondered why she was brought here until Naraku said, "this will be your room.."

Kagome was surprised. "Th-this is my room?! It's so beautiful.." She exclaimed and was so excited to have this as her room. Naraku chuckled and nodded.

"That's why it's your room. A beautiful room, needs a beautiful being.." He smiled at the miko. Kagome blinked a few times after what he had said then a pinkish colour rushed to her cheeks.

"E-eh? Are you flirting?" She asked teasingly and then Naraku blushed himself. He didn't think she'd say that, so he shrugged with a chuckle. Kagome giggled. "Heh, so what should I do~?" She asked as if she was trying to flirt herself. But she sadly failed since she was still upset about inuyasha.

"Change into a kimono. There should be lots in the closet. And then Kagura will lead you to the dining room to eat lunch.." He instructed. He sounded a bit harsh which frightened kagome slightly. He quickly left and closed the door with a loud 'bam'.

Kagome jumped. 'What if he's using me..? I still don't trust him but I do at the same time.. What is this confusing feeling..?' She thought. She finally snapped back into reality then walked to the closet. He was right, when she opened it there were so many different colours of kimonos hanging. "W-wow, they're all so beautiful.." She muttered out. Finally she chose a purple one. It had a dark purple outlining and it was light purple all around. It had dark purple flowers in random spots and a dark purple belt. It looked beautiful on her and she liked it too.

'Knock knock'

"C-come in!"

It was kagura, she stood at the entrance. Kagome smiles softly at her. Kagura never liked kagome but kagome's aura gave off a feeling of welcoming happiness. Which made kagura think slightly different. 'Maybe I'll get along with this girl..' She thought.

"Did you need something Kagura?" Kagome asked in a sweet tone. She was glad to finally see a girl around her age ever since she left her group. Since she won't be seeing sango much, she'll get along with kagura. Well hopefully.

"Master Naraku asked me to come and fetch you.. Lunch is served and we're patiently waiting.." And with that she turned and slowly walked off. Kagome quickly followed after her and they reached the dining room. Kagoe say in a large chair across from Naraku. (They were facing each other)

The plates were all filled with rich foods; potatoes, meat, and vegetables.

Kagome was hungry so she started to eat. And then everyone else. Naraku stared at kagome with a slight soft grin. She ate like a child. Well she was hungry, she didn't eat for hours. Naraku grabbed a silky white napkin and reached across the table and wipes off some sauce on the corner of her mouth which made her blush.

"O-oh.." Was all she could say. And for a moment they stared into each other's eyes until kagome blinked a few times, apologized quietly and continued to eat in a more lady like way. Naraku finally began to eat. Kagura and Kanna were gossiping quietly about the moment and Kohaku just listened in. Kagome just noticed Kohaku, and wonders if he still remembered sango. She shouldn't ask though because Naraku would get angry.

As if he read her mind Naraku answered her questions. "Yes, Kohaku does remember his sister." This made both Kohaku and kagome flinch. "I took the shard out a while ago from his neck. He didn't need it anymore since now he lives here, safely with me. I do let him go out to train and such. But this is his home. Right Kohaku?" He asked in a gentle monotoned voice as he looked over to Kohaku on his right. Kohaku nodded with a smile.

"Of course master Naraku. You've taken care of me a lot and I am thankful. And you will be too, Kagome-sama." He smiled brightly at kagome which surprised the miko. She had a lot to think about now.

After lunch Naraku had to go into his office and tend to some papers which made kagome not knowing what to do. So she went out to the front garden and sat in the grass with a soft but sad smile. 'I wonder what the gang is doing..' She thought.

"K-kagome.." A voice whispered her name. Kagome didn't hear it since it was quiet. It was inuyasha and the gang. They stood out on borderline of the garden, looking at kagome sitting peacefully.

'Why is kagome sitting in the garden of Naraku?!' Suddenly Naraku walked behind kagome, before the group warned kagome with a yell Naraku silently say down beside her. He knew they were there. Kagome who kept her eyes calmly closed rested her head on his shoulder which surprised everyone, especially inuyasha. Naraku gently brushed his fingers in her hair as she nuzzled. This angered inuyasha.

It angered him way too much..

DUN DUN DUNNN

and I totally made a horrible so far story. Don't worry this will

Be about a 12 chapter story at least . there will be a love square thing!

Hope you like it so far!

-Tam


	4. Ch 4: a team in a forest

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha!

Inu: what the hell?! I'm not owned by anyone!

Tam: *facepalm*

Previously;

'Why is kagome sitting in the garden of Naraku?!' Suddenly Naraku walked behind kagome, before the group warned kagome with a yell Naraku silently say down beside her. He knew they were there. Kagome who kept her eyes calmly closed rested her head on his shoulder which surprised everyone, especially inuyasha. Naraku gently brushed his fingers in her hair as she nuzzled. This angered inuyasha.

It angered him way too much..

Now;

Inuyasha thought for a moment, and noticed that if he'd start a battle he'd hurt kagome.. And Naraku is just way too damn strong. Inuyasha growled a low growl then turned and started walking away, thinking about everything that had happened and all their good memories. 'Dammit!' He thought angrily, not noticing the group still following behind.

"L-let's head back to Kaede-baba's village for n-now.." Inuyasha suggested in a broken voice. This surprised the group, his voice, his facial expression, everything about him was sad. Guilty. After kikyou's death, he noticed she never loved him, and that she needed peace which she finally found. All he needed now was kagome. 'Kagome..' Inuyasha whimpered at the thought of her name and started running to the village as the group rode kirara.

"Miroku.." Sango muttered out. Miroku nodded.

"I know dear sango.." He wrapped an arm around her. "He now figured his feelings, and now he's figuring out on what to do to fix this. And we will help him, we have to.." He was serious. Very serious, and scared that he brought sango close to him and tightened his hold on her. Sango nodded with a sad expression as she watched inuyasha. 'He must be so sad..' She thought.

Kagome looked up at Naraku and smiled softly. "Thank you.. For everything.. I didn't know you were.." She thought of what to say without being rude but she didn't have any idea. This made Naraku laugh.

"Don't worry.. I know what you mean.." He nodded. 'I need to tell her.. Why I'm like this towards only her..' He thought. "If you wonder why I'm like this towards you well.." He looked deep into her eyes, her deep sad eyes. "I've always watched you, Miko. Whenever we battled or not.. I've always watched you. Which made me come to you at night, and comfort your sadness. Taking it all away.. I've noticed what I started to see in you.." He admitted, with a slight blush. Kagome was obviously surprised and a bit flattered. "I started to be attracted to you Kagome.. I think I've grown strong feelings for you.." He said. Kagome's hazel eyes widened in surprise and then thought about all the nights and moments they had. While she had those memories flow into her mind inuyasha on the other hand, had the same memories with himself and her. Kagome smiled slightly, this was the first smile she had ever since her secret had been told to the group. Naraku was pleased, he successfully made her smile.

"W-wow, I.. I don't know what to say.." She chuckled quietly. "That.. That made me so much more happy.. Naraku.." She knew this was a dangerous act but as she said his name slowly she leaned in slowly and gently placed her lips against his. It was a warm feeling to her, a feeling she never knew about before. Naraku was surprised but he didn't try showing it, instead he kissed her back and deepened the kiss. While they kissed for what seemed like forever, he snaked his hands around the girl, bringing their bodies closer. Slowly they moved their heads back and stared deep into each other's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to.." Kagome apologized realizing what had just happened. Naraku shook his head with a smile.

"I didn't mind, Kagome. I am more than happy.." He said in a deep voice which made kagome shiver slightly. 'Maybe this is better...' She thought.

"N-Naraku, is it alright if I travelled back home to.. See my family for just a day? It's been forever.." Naraku nodded for he didn't mind. They both slowly got up and teleported to the well. She jumped in and stayed home for the rest of the day, while Naraku waited for HIS miko at his castle.

oooOOOOooo

It wasn't very late but kagome came back and jumped out of the well. With obvious amazing smell, the hanyou inuyasha came to her. As he stood straight his shining hues widened at the sight of her. She was absolutely beautiful in that purple kimono.

"K-kagome.. Kagome!" He ran to her and brought her to his chest, his arms wrapped around her tightly and he held her into an embrace. He whimpered quietly as he sniffed in her wonderful cherry smell. "Kagome, please don't hate me.. Please. I'm so sorry about everything.. I-I.. just.." He couldn't find the right words to say that he started to tremble. Kagome didn't do anything, she didn't know what to do actually. Should she really trust him even after blaming her for kikyou's death?

"Inuyasha.. You broke my heart. I don't think I can't trust you.." She raised her head and then placed her hand softly on his cheek, with sad eyes staring into his.

"Please kagome.. I'm so sorry.. I now notice that kikyou only wanted to.. K-kill me but I kept I-ignoring you.." He sniffed as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Please.." He pleaded with a shaky and quiet voice.

Without sensing him, Naraku was watching from the trees. "Kagome..." He whispered, kagome didn't hear it but she felt his presence and turned her head to the side and looked deep into the forest. To her surprise she saw Naraku. He slowly turned to walk away. Kagome quickly looked at inuyasha and gently broke free from his embrace.

"E-eh?" He muttered out then quickly grabbed her wrist. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked with concern.

"I-I have to go. Let me go!" The miko demanded. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I have to go.." She glanced away from his stare.

"You're going to him.. Aren't you..?" He asked in a deep angered voice. This made kagome shiver but she still nodded.

"I live there now..." She said no higher than a whisper. Inuyasha's ears twitched and from deep into his throat you can hear a growl. Kagome broke her wrist free and started running into the direction of Naraku. when she disappeared inuyasha just stood there, upset and in defeat.

"I will.. Come and get you back.." Inuyasha mumbled quietly then turned and headed back into the village.

"Naraku! Naraku!" Kagome shouted his name over and over again. He disappeared! The miko searched for a few more minutes until he finally appeared to her. "Naraku!" She said in relief. "You.. Saw that didn't you? It didn't mean anything I swear! He came to me when I arrived.." She looked down, thinking he would reject her but he didn't. He reached his hand out towards her.

"Let us go home, kagome.." He said in a smooth deep voice with a loving smile. She smiles back and held his large hand with her small fragile one. 'I still love inuyasha with all my heart.. But something about Naraku..' She shrugged it off to think about it much later. She looked ahead as they walked and then noticed a read thing. She looked closer and her eyes widened.

"K-kikyou..?" She whispered quietly and soon everything went black.

-flashback-

The floating orb of kikyou floated until it met sesshomaru.

"Miko? You are dead?" He asked, a bit surprised but didn't show it. He knew she had a plane for her incarnation and inuyasha after a long conversation that he slowly took out his tensaiga. He revived her and she was pleased.

-back to reality-

As kagome slowly awoke she noticed she was in a outdoor bath tub kind of thing. She noticed her wrists and ankles were tied. When she looked around her at the fluids she laid in they were the same herb fluids that old witch did to revive kikyou. 'Wait! Kikyou!' She looked to the side and saw kikyou standing there with a smirk and Naraku was tied up and knocked out.

"Seems like you have awoken.." Kikyou said as she walked to kagome. "If you need to know it seems that inuyasha is coming not to save you, but to see me. This spell is the spell to give me back me soul that YOU stole.." She spat. "And speaking of the devil." She grinned evilly as she looked ahead of her, kagome turned her head and saw inuyasha. For some reason her breath loosened and she couldn't speak.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted as she, miroku and shippo rode kirara in the air. 'You guys..' Kagome thought since she never saw them in forever. She looked back at inuyasha, his hues were widened and he looked like he was breathing deeply.

"Kikyou.." He mumbled her name and this made kikyou laugh while kagome's heart beats stopped and her eyes became lifeless. This was when Naraku was awake and he called out her name.

"N-no! Kagome!" He yelled then broke the ropes and rushed over to the lifeless girl. He carefully picked her up placed her in his lap and hugged her close. "Kagome.." He whispered her name over and over. He quickly glared at kikyou who smiled at inuyasha.

"Thank you inuyasha! You were a huge help!" She laughed out. "Now finally that stupid wench is dead and can't interfere anymore~ never!" She smiled evilly. This made inuyasha flinch and become angry.

Kirara flew down beside Naraku as the three jumped off. They walked In front of Naraku and knelt towards kagome.

"Kagome.." Sango muttered. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were all trembling from the sight of Naraku and the sight at the lifeless miko, their one beautiful friend. Inuyasha sensed all the sadness which made him angry. Naraku slowly stood up and walked over to the hanyou. Inuyasha stiffened and then Naraku stood beside him, facing the evil priestess.

"We have to kill her.." Naraku said in a lowly deep voice. Inuyasha hesitantly nodded. The two ran towards kikyou and attacked.

:D that's the end of this chapter! So what do you think?

Naraku and inuyasha are teaming up! XD

But you guys decide!

Inukag or NarKag?

-Tam


	5. Ch 5: love is love

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha!

WARNING; This chapter has a sexual scene that I recommend to skip if you don't enjoy it. Please don't hate cuz I already warned you.

Previously;

Inuyasha sensed all the sadness which made him angry. Naraku slowly stood up and walked over to the hanyou. Inuyasha stiffened and then Naraku stood beside him, facing the evil priestess.

"We have to kill her.." Naraku said in a lowly deep voice. Inuyasha hesitantly nodded. The two ran towards kikyou and attacked.

Now;

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed to the hanyou. His back was facing her and he was far, far away. She ran towards him but it seemed like she could never get closer. She stopped running and panted heavily. "Inuyasha..?" Suddenly he turned around with a soft smile. But he was smiling at her, he was smiling at another person. Kagome's tired face became a horrified one as her eyes widened. It was kikyou!

Kikyou slowly walked to Inuyasha and was in an embrace with him. They cuddled and cuddled to what seemed like forever. "No.." Kagome whispered. Her chest tightened and her hands clutched into round fists. Tears threatened to spill but suddenly someone slowly hugged her from behind and swirled her around into a large cuddly embrace. "A-ah?" She muttered out then tilted her head up to have a glimpse at the man. "N-Naraku!" Kagome breathed softly and gave out a sigh of relief. "Naraku.. Naraku.." Kagome cried into his chest. Naraku rested his chin upon her head and cuddled her comfortably. He whispered conforting words and rubbed circles gently on her back.

"Don't worry Kagome.. I'm here, I'll always be here.." Naraku said in a deep quiet monotoned voice. His words and embrace soothed the girl which made her warm up. She silently turned her head to see that Kikyou and Inuyasha were staring at the two (kagome & Naraku) hugging with surprised faces.

"Kagome?! How could you betray us! The gang!" Yelled Inuyasha. Kagome flinched but then glared at him. 'How could I?!' She yelled in her mind. 'How could you betray me?!' She thought angrily. She finally gave Inuyasha a grin then looked up at Naraku, into his crimson red eyes and he stared back into her hazel orbs. They slowly leaned in and kissed deeply. Then suddenly everything become bright and Kagome twitched as she suddenly felt a lot of pain and a heavy feeling on her chest.

"U-ugh.." She groaned then her eyes fluttered open. Everything was still blurry but she noticed a group looking down at her from their sitting positions. "Kagome!" They all exclaimed and that's when she knew who they were. It was her friends. Her dear friends. But someone was missing. Her vision became better and she slowly sat up. "A-ah.." She winced and quickly clutched her shirt over her chest.

"What's wrong Kagome? Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked with concern in his voice and a worried face. Kagome took a deep breath.

"I-it's just.. Kinda hard to breath.." She muttered out then glanced at him. Her eyes met his hue ones then she scooted away from him and looked away. He was surprised but didn't ask anything else. "Wh-where is kikyou..?" She asked quietly. Miroku explained out Inuyasha and Naraku beat her in a battle and that she was possessed with a great amount of darkness in her heart.

"She found real peace once she died" Miroku added in the end. Inuyasha's ears twitched but he kept looking down, his bangs over his eyes. Kagome glanced at him but looked away quickly. She was about to ask a question that would make him very angry, but she didn't care. Her feelings for him have been buried in her heart. And she obviously can see the love for kikyou in his eyes.

"Where is Naraku?" Kagome finally asked looking straight at Miroku. He was surprised by the question and so was everyone else. Especially inuyasha. He jumped up with a quiet growl.

"Who cares about him! Why do you even ask?!" Inuyasha growled out. Kagome glared at him.

"Because.. He cares about me!" She yelled but it was a quiet yell. Inuyasha's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Kagome slowly stood up and Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder.

"You're crazy Kagome! It's like you're in love with him or somethin!"

"Well maybe because I am!" Inuyasha pulled his hand away from the miko. She glared at him and her voice shook. "I am.. I am okay? He's different.."

"What do you mean?! Don't you remember how many times he tried to kill us?!" Inuyasha Exclaimed. Sango got up and held kagome by the shoulders to help her stand properly.

"The last time he battled us was so long ago! He even listened to my request for Miroku's wind tunnel not to kill him.." Kagome looked at Miroku. He slowly took the beads and fabric off his hand and saw that there was no hole, just a normal hand. His eyes widened and his face was filled with joy and happiness.

"I can't believe this.." He mumbled. Kagome nodded and looked back to Inuyasha. "Kohaku convinced me. He doesn't even have a jewel shard in him to be controlled anymore.. He's a splendid boy and he's training everyday.." Sango gasped and tears flowed down her cheeks as Kagome's miko powers allowed the slayer to see the memories kagome had of Kohaku's smile at the castle. Inuyasha was speechless. Then he glared the most scariest glare ever. He growled quietly.

"Leave.." He said in a deep scary voice. Kagome flinched and opened her mouth to ask 'why?' But was shut up by Inuyasha. "Stupid wench, leave. I don't even know you anymore. I'm going to revive kikyou. And forget about you forever." Kagome's chest tightened and her eyes were wide. Everyone in the room, except for inuyasha, was surprised and scared. But kagome understood and nodded as tears flowed down her cheeks. She smiled weakly and slowly reached her hand out to touch inuyasha's cheek. He quickly slapped her hand away. She squealed very quietly and then slowly walked out, hiccuping her cries. The group watched as she was suddenly carried away by a cloud of miasma.

oooOOOooo

Kagome sat in her large bedroom with a pink short yukata on. She stared at herself in the mirror sadly and sighed quietly. She sat there for at least an hour. It was late and she didn't know what to do. She already ate dinner with everyone who chatted except her.

The door clicked open and then Closed. It was Naraku and he slowly walked in. He snaked his arms around kagome from behind and hugged her gently. He stared at her in the mirror and smiles gently. "Beautiful.." He mumbled a bit embarrassedly. He never had a love for anyone like this. With kikyou was different, because he was never close to her like this. Kagome smiled softly, enjoying the embrace.

"Me? I don't think so.." She said a bit hesitantly. Naraku blinked then shook his head in disagreement quickly with his amazing speed twirling her off the chair and bringing her close. "I disagree.." He strokes a finger in her bangs. She blushed a bit but was out of words and surprised. Slowly Naraku leaned in a gently kisses the miko. Soon they both deepening the kiss and opening their mouths entering their tongues and rubbing and twirling them against each other.

-skip and find the "~~~~" if you don't want to read the sex-

Quickly Naraku broke the kiss and stared into kagome's eyes looking for permission. "Y-you know.." He hesitated. "If we go any farther.." Kagome hushed him and shook her head. 'This is better.. To get over inuyasha, to start anew..' She thought.

"I don't mind Naraku.." She smiled a bit with a soft blush. Naraku Grinned softly and then French kissed her once again, slowly sliding her Yukata off from the shoulders down and moving her back and laying her down on the bed. He slowly crawled on top of her, breaking the kiss for a second then continuing again. Kagome Blushed a shade of scarlet red as she didn't wear a bra (since usually bras aren't worn to bed I guess?) so her perfectly round breasts were fully shown.

Naraku slowly snaked his hands down her sides to her hips and quickly grabbed the straps of her panties and slid them off in a slow and seducing way as he deeply french kissed her. He moves back and sits on his knees staring a the naked miko laying before him. She blushed and looked too innocent that he couldn't handle it. "You're very beautiful, Kagome.." He Said to her with his deep masculine tone which made kagome shiver. She loved that voice, it was just so hot. And especially in this moment it was perfect.

Naraku places his hand on one of her breasts and fondles it in a circular motion and playing with her nipple while sucking her other nipple. Kagome moved in pleasure and felt a bit sensitive. Naraku enjoyed the pleasuring noises she let out and continued. He sucked and fondled so perfectly that kagome had already gotten so wet. Naraku snakes his free hand down her stomach and then slowly onto her clitoris and playing around with it. He moved his head down and started licking her clitoris and sticking a finger into her. His other hand slowly stroking her hip. Kagome moaned and moaned while her feet twitched. She truly enjoyed this and was feeling too much pleasure. 'H-how is he so good at this..?!' She thought. Without a thought she couldn't handle it anymore and finally came to climax. Naraku moved back and looked at the panting miko and slowly stroked the back of his hand on her cheek gently in a comforting way. Finally removing his kimono, kagome glanced at his gorgeous abs then down. She noticed his erection and blushed dark. 'Thats because of me?' She thought in embarrassment.

"Kagome.. I'm going to put it in.." He looked down. It seemed that he was a bit shy but still very sexy to kagome. She slowly nodded as Naraku rubbed his tip against her entrance then finally and slowly start moving in. Kagome moaned in pleasure as he finally made it all the way in. Slowly he started to move in and out and fondled her breasts. Soon he started to make low masculine moaning with Kagome's high pitched ones everytime he moved.

"~~~~"

At the end, after Naraku had climaxed into her, Kagome dozed off into sleep. Naraku laid down beside her and played with her hair. He started to smile a bit but didn't notice.

He was truly happy, every part of him was happy. His onigumo, his Naraku, all of him was happy. And everything can finally be at peace.

Or so he thought...

oooOOOooo

Naraku slowly opened his eyes from the morning light and looked down to see his sleeping beauty, Kagome sleeping against is chest in his arms. Her sleeping face was so peaceful that he loved it. 'How lucky am I?' He thought. 'Im glad I've changed. Because of you, I'm like this.. Kagome.' He smiled to himself. Kagome fluttered her eyes open at the sight of his smile and gasped quietly. "You're smiling, Naraku-sama?" She asked with a bit of a teasing voice. He slowly shrugged.

"Is it a problem?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No no, I'm glad I get to see your smile.." She said as she slowly smiled herself. Naraku chuckled and they nuzzled each other. "Naraku..?" Kagome said out his name. He tilted his head with a "yes?".

"W-well.. Do you think.. I'm going to be.. U-um.. Pregnant?" Naraku was surprised by the question but answered as best as he could.

"I guess you might be.. But we've been mated now anyway.. Do you not want to be?" Kagome didn't know about the mating ritual but she guessed it was from having sex.

"I didn't mean it like that, I'd be glad to. I just thought you, didn't like me this much.." She mumbled a bit, feeling a bit insecure. Naraku shook his head and hugged her close.

"Of course I like you this much.. I've frown to fall in love with you Kagome.." He whispered softly into her ear. Kagome's eyes widened a bit but her heart felt warmed up.

"R-really?"

"Of course.. I'll always be there.. Mate." He grinned softly and kagome giggled.

"I'm so happy.." She said with tear filled eyes. She finally found someone. Even though it wasn't who she thought it could've been, it all turned around.

oooOOOooo

"Naraku-sama!" Kagome exclaimed by the entrance door of the castle. She just finished putting on her kimono. She looked beautiful and after last night, more like a women. Naraku appeared around the corner and tilted his head.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"I'm going out to kaede's village, it's right beside us here." Kagome told him.

"Are you going to get something?" He asked curiously.

"Mhm! I'm going to shop in the market for a few things and grab some of my stuff I left by her, don't worry I promise you I'll be fine." She smiled softly at him. He slowly walked towards her and pecked her forehead.

"Alright, be back before dinner.." Her nodded and she obeyed as she left.

After ten minutes of walking to the village she smelt the warm breeze and enjoyed it. "Ah, this village is always so nice and peaceful." She thought. "The group shouldn't be here today, they made a camp to far away anyway.' Kagome thought to herself and strolled off into the market, looking around. Finally she found a ring with a deep violet jewel on it.

"This is perfect for him.." She smiles softly and quickly payed for it. She held the small box close and walked to kaede's place. She entered with a bright smile and exclaimed "hi Kaede-sama! I came to visit! I have some news to tell you~!" She giggled and suddenly froze. Inuyasha, miroku, Shippo, and sango with kirara in her lap sat around the fire of Kaede's house. Kaede stood up and greeted the girl.

"Welcome Kagome, I've been thinking about you, how've you been?" Kagome was still frozen but shook her head and ignored the stares of them and continued the chat with Kaede.

"I've been great actually.." Kagome smiled softly, looking at down at the small box in her hand. Kaede noticed the box and asked; "a present? For whom?"

"Naraku." Kagome said in a sweet tone. Kaede knew of the situation but didn't mind and felt happy for the miko. Inuyasha twitched and his ears perked up.

"Her scent is mixed with Naraku's.. Deeply.." He whispered to his three companions. Them who were surprised looked at kagome, and noticed her features becoming more feminine and mature.

"Ahh, a nice ring indeed, his colour type too." Kaede nodded as she looked at the ring kagome held.

"Also.." Kagome said quietly and whispered the rest. "I might be pregnant, I don't know yet." Kaede gasped and then smiled.

"Oh kagome, I'm so happy for you. If it does really happen to be true. I will always be here to help you." Kaede smiled. Inuyasha's eyes were wide open and he quickly jumped up.

He thought that he shouldn't care but he couldn't handle it. "What?!"

000oooo000

And that's the end of this chapter! :3 I hope you're enjoying this!

Please review and tell me what you think?

I'll be staring another inuyasha fanfiction soon, so stay tuned!

-Tam


End file.
